gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
KFMB-TV
News 8 CW San Diego | station_slogan = Hello San Diego! San Diego's #1 Choice for News | digital = 8 (VHF) | virtual = 8 (PSIP) | subchannels = See Below | other_chs = | affiliations = CBS | owner = Piedmont Media Group | licensee = KFMB-TV, LLC | location = San Diego, California | country = United States | airdate = | enddate = | callsign_meaning = derived from sister station KFMB radio | sister_stations = KFMB, KFMB-FM, KSWB | former_callsigns = | former_channel_numbers = | former_affiliations = | effective_radiated_power = 19.8 kW | HAAT = | facility_id = 42122 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = }} News Newscast Titles * Your Esso Reporter (1949–1953) * Tomorrow's News Today (1953–1962) * KFMB-TV News (1962-70) * Channel 8 News (1970–1975) * Action News 75 (1975-82) * News Ei8ht (1983–199?) * News 8 (199?-2001) * Local 8 News (2002-9/05) * News 8 (9/05-10/13) Newscast Music * Conquering Hero by George Chase (1956-61) * Move Closer To Your World by Mayoham Music * Hello News by Gari Media Group (until 1981) * TV 8 News Theme by Peters Communications (from 1981) * Night Lines by Dave Grusin (1986) * KFMB 1989 News Theme (1990-91) * KFMB 1991 News Theme (1991-94) * News Series 2000 Plus by Gari Media Group (1994-96) * Impact by 615 Music (1996-2001) * Right Here, Right Now by 615 Music (2001-05) * Connection by 360 Music (2005-06) * Seize The Day by 615 Music (2006-09) * Connection by 360 Music (2009-13) * KFMB 2013 News Theme by Robby Elfman (2013-18) * C Clarity by Sixième Son (2018-present) Slogans *''The Best is Right Here on Channel 8''/''Channel 8 is Easy on the Eyes'' (1973–1974; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We're Looking Good on Channel 8'' (1979–1980; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Looking Good Together, Channel 8'' (1980–1981; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Reach for the Stars on Channel 8'' (1981–1982; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Hello San Diego, Channel 8 and You'' (1979–1983; used during period station used Frank Gari's "Hello News") *''Great Moments on Channel 8'' (1982–1983; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 8'' (1983–1984; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''You and Channel 8, We've Got the Touch'' (1984–1985; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on Channel 8'' (1985–1986; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Share the Spirit on Channel 8'' (1986–1987; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Channel 8 Spirit, Oh Yes'' (1987–1988; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''You Can Feel It on Channel 8'' (1988–1989; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Get Ready for Channel 8'' (1989–1991; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Look of San Diego is Channel 8'' (1991–1992; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''This is CBS, on Channel 8'' (1992–1994; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''San Diego's #1 Source for News'' (1994–2005, 2018-) *''Cares About San Diego'' *''Right Here, Right Now'' (1996–2001) *''Clear, Balanced Local News'' (2001–2005) *''The Pictures. The Stories. Your World.'' (2005–present) *''Hello San Diego'' Newsteam Newsreaders Sports Weather Reporters Logos Category:Piedmont Media Group stations